The Language Of Heart
by Ay
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno begitu sempurna, dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Namun perlahan-lahan takdir mempermainkannya. Bahasa hati, hanya itu yang tertinggal dalam kenangannya bersama Sasuke.. AU.. R n R pleasee..
1. Cassanova Dan Cleopatra

**The Language Of Heart**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

The Language Of Heart punya Aya^.^

SasuSaku.. xxxSaku

**BAB I**

**Cassanova dan Cleopatra**

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Wah, Sasuke kun, ini indah sekali."

"Kau salah."

"Ngng??"

"Bagiku, kaulah yang terindah, Sakura. Aishiteru Sakura."

"Aishiteru, Sasuke kun."

**BAB I**

**Cassanova dan Cleopatra**

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagiku, hari ini adalah tepat tiga tahun hari jadi ku dengan Sasuke kun. Pria yang selama ini mengisi hari-hari indahku sebagai kekasihnya. Gadis mana yang tidak merasa bahagia jika menjadi kekasih hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Ku rasa jawabannya tidak ada. Dan aku, Sakura Haruno patut bersyukur dan sangat bahagia meningat akulah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di hatinya.

**Normal POV**

Seperti biasa, Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke. Sudah tiga tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pasangan paling sempurna di Konoha High School. Dengan sang pria Sasuke Uchiha dan sang gadis Sakura Haruno, maka tidak akan ada pasangan yang mampu mengalahkan kesempurnaan pasangan yang satu ini.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra dari Fugaku Uchiha, pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha Group, yang berada di balik kepemilikan Konoha High School, belum lagi Uchiha Corporation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa mengagumkan setiap lekuk ukiran wajahnya. Dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit mencuat di belakangnya, mampu membuat setiap gadis normal menahan nafas saat berada di dekatnya. Tatapan matanya yang bisa disejajarkan dengan sang Cassanova, hanya saja tidak seperti Cassanova, Uchiha ini hanya memilih satu hati tempat berlabuh, hati Sakura Haruno lah yang menjadi pelabuhan cintanya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna. Bukan hanya kedudukannya sebagai pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp. Kesempurnaannya lebih menonjol pada kecantikannya. Salah bila kalian berfikir hanya kecantikan fisik semata yang membuatnya sempurna. Kecantikan fisik seorang Sakura Haruno memang tidak perlu diragukan. Dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut merah muda panjang indah yang sepunggung, setiap mata pria seolah tidak bisa menolak menatap pesona gadis itu. Wajah putih mulusnya, mata emerald menawannya, dan bibir tipis meronanya sanggup membuat semua pria berhenti bernafas jika berada di dekatnya. Pesonanya mungkin bisa disejajarkan dengan penakluk Julis Cesar, yaitu Ratu Cleopatra. Tapi yang paling utama adalah sikap sosialnya yang tinggi, yang membuatnya disukai hampir oleh seluruh warga Konoha High School. Tak heran bila sang pangeran es, Sasuke Uchiha tidak mampu menolak pesona sang Cleopatra Jepang ini.

"Sasuke kun..?"

"Hn."

"Hufth.. apa tidak kosakata lain selain 'hn'?" Sakura sedikit kesal dan memajukan bibirnya mendengar 'hn' dari Sasuke. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Mereka baru saja tiba di parkiran Konoha High School.

"Hei, kenapa memajukan bibirmu seperti itu? Kau mau minta jatah ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai seksinya.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke kun mesum!" ucap Sakura sambil mencubiti tangan dan pinggang Sasuke.

"Hei, berhenti, geli.." Sasuke mengelak dari cubitan kecil Sakura yang terasa menggelikan di tangan dan pinggangnya.

"Tidak mau," ucap Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kalau tidak berhenti, kau akan ku cium," Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Sakura yang mencubitinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. 5 centi, 4 centi..

"Sasuke kun.," Sakura menutup matanya saat menyadari wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sekitar 3 centi dari wajahnya. Deru nafas Sasuke menggelitik hidung Sakura. 2 detik, 1 detik,.. 'Kenapa? Kenapa lama sekali? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak lagi merasakan deru nafas Sasuke kun? Jangan-jangan…' batin Sakura.

Sakura lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya kesal sekaligus malu.. Pemandangan dimana Sasuke sedang menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi Sakura. Seringai seksi yang mampu membuat Sakura melayang ke langit ketujuh saat melihatnya. Tapi kali ini walaupun seringai itu terlihat masih sama seksinya, Sakura kesal melihatnya.

"Kau mengharapkannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil terus memamerkan seringai seksinya.

"Menyebalkan!! Dasar Sasuke kun, baka!!" Sakura berusaha menahan malunya, dia sudah merasa wajahnya pasti memerah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?! Tadi dia begitu mengharapkan Sasuke memberikan kecupan di bibirnya, tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya mengerjainya.

"Hei, kali ini siapa yang mesum?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringainya. Sasuke begitu senang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah seperti saat ini. Cantik, itulah satu kata yang paling tepat menggambarkan sosok Sakura di matanya.

"Menyebalkan!" Sakura membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke kaca mobil, memandang pemandangan di luar yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dipandangnya.

"Jangan ngambek," ucap Sasuke lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Kini mereka berhadapan, onyx bertemu emerald.

Cup.. Kecupan singkat dan lembut didaratkan Sasuke di bibir Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut hanya mampu menahan perasaan berdesir dalam hatinya, Sakura yakin wajahnya dan rambutnya kini sewarna, atau mungkin lebih parah.

"Tidak ngambek lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm.. sudah. Ayo kita masuk, nanti kita terlambat," ajak Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Biarpun telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun, Sakura masih tetap blushing bila Sasuke mengecupnya. Rasanya tidak pernah berubah dari ciuman pertamanya tiga tahun yang lalu. Rasanya masih sama, hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuat rasa itu.

"Baik kalau itu maumu, Saku chan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke kun!!"

***

"Lihat.. betapa beruntungnya Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Andai saja, aku yang menjadi pria di samping Sakura.."

"Beruntung sekali ya Sakura, dia bisa menaklukan hati Sasuke. Seandainya aku yang menjadi gadis seberuntung Sakura, aku pasti akan bahagia sekali.."

Kata-kata itu sering sekali terdengar atau terucap dari siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Begitu sempurna pasangan itu dimata mereka. Sang Cleopatra dan Sang Cassanova, bersanding menjadi pasangan paling sempurna di Konoha High School.

"Sakura, sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura sudah menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda kelas. Saat ini Sakura tercatat sebagai siswi kelas XII C, sedangkan Sasuke adalah XII A.

"Iya, kau belum pulang ya?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke masih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di dalam kelas.

"Mmm.. sebenarnya hari ini kami akan bermain basket, tapi aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak usah Sasuke kun, aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku bisa menelepon Paman Iruka untuk menjemputku," tolak Sakura halus. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu Sasuke.

"Tidak, biar aku yang mengantarmu," ucap Sasuke mempertahankan pendiriannya.

"Woi, Teme! Kalau kau tidak mengantar Sakura chan, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kelas.

"Berisik, Dobe!! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura diantar oleh siluman sepertimu!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa bermaksud menyinggung Naruto.

"Wah, cemburu ni yee," cibir Naruto masih dari dalam kelas. "Sakura chan hati-hati, si Teme itu mesum!" Naruto masih berteriak menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Urusai!! Kau terlalu cerewet, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh,.. duluan ya semua," ucap Sakura buru-buru sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik tangannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke kun.."

***

"Nah, kau mau mampir dulu sebentar Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke sudah mengantarnya hingga pintu rumahnya.

"Mmm.. inginnya sih begitu, tapi si Dobe dan lainnya pasti akan mencincangku jika terlalu lama di sini," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hehhehe…"

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang selalu datar," ucap Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Hn,"

"Tuh kan, datar lagi. Hehehe…"

"Sudah, aku pulang," Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Sasuke kun, tunggu," Sakura mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Hn?"

Cup.. satu kecupan singkat kembali berulang hari ini. Kali ini Sakura lah yang menjadi pemrakarsa.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena selama ini kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik di hatiku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaannya.

"Aishiteru," ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke kun," balas Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke. Meraka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai suara sering ponsel Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mereka. 'Cih, mengganggu saja,' batin Sasuke.

'Woi, teme! Kau lama sekali! Pasti kau sedang berbuat mesum pada Sakura chan ya?!'

"Berisik! Aku segera ke sana, Dobe!"

Klik.. dan hubungan telephone pun diputus oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Oh, mereka sedang ke New York, rencananya sore ini pulang, mungkin besok pagi baru tiba," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di rumah. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah lagi," pamit Sasuke.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Sasuke kun," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu kembali ke mobilnya dan menuju Konoha High School. Di perjalanan, ia memutar radio mobilnya hanya untuk iseng mencari stasiun radio favoritnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yangmembuatnya terkejut. Berita buruk yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Sasuke memperbesar volume radionya untuk mendengar berita itu lebih jelas.

'Pesawat itu diperkirakan jatuh di sekitar Samudera Atlantik, Haruno Jiraiya dan istrinya dipastikan meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat tersebut..'

"Sakura.." Sasuke langsung membanting setirnya dan kembali menuju rumah Sakura. Berita itu.. Tidak mungkin.. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Sakura jika mendengar berita itu?

**To be continue**

Maaf, kalau ay malah membuat fic baru di tengah fic-fic ay yang masih belum selesai..

Ay mau minta saran.. Kira-kira siapa yang lebih cocok dijadikan saingan .. Gaara atau Kakashi??

Terima kasih..

Nah, silahkan ripiu ya.. untuk memberi ay semangat^^

Maaf kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya..


	2. Air Mata Sakura

**The Language Of Heart**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

The Language Of Heart punya Aya^.^

SasuSaku.. xxxSaku

**BAB II**

**Air Mata Sakura**

"Sasuke kun, kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku?"

"Ssstt.."

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"Pejamkan matamu. Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat bahasa hatimu."

"Bahasa hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah, akan selalu menemanimu, walau semua orang meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke kun."

**BAB II**

**Air Mata Sakura**

Sasuke langsung menginjak kencang gasnya, berusaha secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah Sakura. Satu tikungan lagi, dia akan sampai. Ada dua mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman keluarga Haruno. Sasuke tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk telah terjadi. Dia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kediaman Haruno. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tulisan DISITA terpampang jelas di pintu rumah Sakura, belum lagi lelaki berwajah sangar dan berseragam hitam yang mulai mengeluarkan segala barang di rumah Sakura.

"Siapa kalian?! Jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" bentak Sasuke pada salah seorang lelaki berseragam hitam itu.

"Rumah ini sudah disita. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami," ucap lelaki itu datar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Apa? Disita?! Tidak mungkin.. Lalu, Sakura?' batin Sasuke. Dia langsung menerobos masuk dan mencari Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau dimana, Sakura?! Sakura??" Sasuke berkeliling mencari Sakura, dia baru saja menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Sakura saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam kamar Sakura.

"Tuan, apa Anda Tuan muda Sasuke?" tanya suara itu. Sasuke mengenal suara itu.

"Bibi Kurenai, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Sakura. Sasuke lega saat tiba di kamar Sakura. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura. Dia hanya terdudukdi tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengadap jendela membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sambil mendekatinya. Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa merespon panggilan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, nona Sakura.." Kurenai tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa Bibi Kurenai? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menghadap Kurenai.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar meninggal karena kecelakaan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja para pria berpakaian hitam itu datang dan memberitahukan bahwa rumah ini disita karena para pemilik saham di Haruno Corp menarik semua saham mereka akibat kematian Tuan dan Nyonya, dan karena itu, rumah ini beserta isinya juga akan disita," Kurenai menceritakan semua itu dengan terisak. "Tuan muda, tolonglah nona Sakura, hiks..hiks.."

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan membalikan badan Sakura dengan lembut agar menghadapnya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Sakura. Sakura yang di hadapannya bukan lagi Sakura yang dia kenal setengan jam yang lalu, yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan semangat. Sakura yang kini ada di hadapannya lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya hampa, tatapan matanya kosong, dan air mata, air mata yang paling dibenci Sasuke jatuh terus menerus dari kedua mata emeraldnya dan mengalir di pipi lembut Sakura. Dengan spontan, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Sakura, ku mohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

"Tuan muda Sasuke, saya mohon, jagalah nona Sakura. Sekarang, nona Sakura tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi," ucap Kurenai. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menghadap Kurenai.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Sakura. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Bibi dan Paman Iruka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa kembali ke kampung halaman kami, tapi Nona Sakura tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi, saya mohon jagalah Nona Sakura, Tuan Muda," Kurenai setengah menangis saat mengucapkan hal itu, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah merawat Sakura dari kecil.

"Tenang saja Bi, tanpa Bibi mohon pun aku akan menjaga Sakura," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke segera membereskan peralatan Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu disiapkan oleh Kurenai. Iruka dan Kurenai lalu pergi dari rumah itu. Rumah yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan bagi mereka juga bagi Sakura, satu-satunya keluarga Haruno yang tersisa. Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan semua panggilan telepon dari teman-temannya. Ponselnya dimatikan, Sasuke langsung pergi menuju rumahnya.

Sakura masih saja terdiam dalam tangisnya. Mata yang baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu memancarkan keceriaan kini terus mengalirkan butiran air mata, bibir yang baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu menyunggingkan senyuman kini kering tanpa sedikitpun terhias senyum di sudutnya, wajah yang baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu menampilkan ekspresi kebahagiaan kini hanya memasang wajah hampa. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengiris batin Sasuke, dimana harus menyaksikan gadis yang paling dicintainya menderita depresi sebesar ini. Bayangkan saja, baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu semuanya terasa sempurna dan baik-baik saja, kini semuanya terkubur dalam kenangan, orang tua Sakura dipastikan meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat belum lagi seluruh harta Haruno Corp yang disita bank dan para pemegang saham.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sakura masih saja terdiam tanpa ekspresi, matanya pun masih tak henti mengeluarkan butiran air bening yang jatuh perlahan melewati kedua pipi lembutnya.

"Sakura, ku mohon, tataplah aku. Lihat, kau masih punya aku," ucap Sasuke sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sakura, menuntun wajah gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Onyx bertemu emerald, emerald yang kini kehilangan cahayanya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menatap Sasuke, matanya seolah menerawang jauh, jauh dari dunia ini, seolah menatap suatu dimensi baru yang tercipta dari segala kesedihannya, keterlukaannya, dan kekecewaannya pada takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Cup.. satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Sakura. Sasuke tak lagi merasakan kehangatan dalam bibir merah muda itu, yang terasa kini hanya dingin. 'Sakura, aku akan berjanji mengembalikan dirimu seperti sedia kala,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Uchiha Mansion. Maid yang membukakan pintu hanya bisa terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mikoto Uchiha yang melihat semua itu dari ruang tengah langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Sakura.." ucapan Mikoto berhenti saat melihat kondisi Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ibu, ku mohon, izinkan Sakura tinggal di sini," Sasuke memohon kepada Mikoto. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyampingkan egonya, mengucapkan kata mohon untuk seorang Sakura. Hal ini memperjelas betapa pentingnya seorang Sakura bagi Sasuke di mata Mikoto. Baru kali ini Mikoto melihat Sasuke terlihat sangat sedih. Sudah lama Mikoto mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan Sasuke begitu dalam pada Sakura.

"Baik, cepat bawa Sakura ke kamar tamu," ucap Mikoto menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. "Dan, kau Anko, tolong cepat hubungi dokter Shizune," perintah Mikoto pada maidnya. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang kini menjauh membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar tamu.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di tempat tidur, Sakura masih diam, tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua sudut mata indahnya. Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura. Panas.. Sakura demam. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Mata onyxnya menerawang, mencoba menembus batas yang sepertinya kini terbentang menyelimuti emerald gadis yang dicintainya. "Sakura, ku mohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Mikoto saat berada di kamar tamu yang untuk saat ini menjadi kamar Sakura. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ibunya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Boleh, ibu bicara sebentar padamu," ucap Mikoto lembut. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu memanggilnya untuk menenangkan putra bungsunya. Mikoto tahu, Sakura amatlah penting bagi Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan mengikuti ibunya turun ke ruang tengah. Sesaat Sasuke ragu untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamar, tapi Mikoto memahami perasaannya.

"Tenanglah, Anko akan menunggui Sakura," ucap Mikoto lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menerima pernyataan Mikoto.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Mikoto duduk di sofa dan Sasuke mengikutinya duduk di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Mikoto hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin pertanyaannya membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "..Paman Jiraiya dan Bibi Rin meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan kini.. seluruh harta Haruno disita oleh bank dan para pemilik saham," Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tangan terkepal. Dia merasa ini semua tidak adil bagi Sakura.

Mikoto membelalakkan matanya setelah apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Baginya Sakura adalah gadis baik, cantik, dan pintar yang memang pantas mendampingi Sasuke. Tak heran betapa Mikoto sangat menyetujui hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Karena itu, aku mohon agar Sakura bisa tinggal di rumah ini," pinta Sasuke pada ibunya. Mikoto sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura. Dengan lembut, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja, Nak. Ibu sudah menganggap Sakura adalah bagian dari keluarga kita," Mikoto mengucapkan hal itu diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Bu," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mendengar izin dari Mikoto.

"Nah, kau boleh menjaga Sakura lagi. Sebentar lagi dokter Shizune akan datang dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura," saran Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan pamit menuju kamar Sakura di lantai dua.

Perlahan Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura. Batin Sasuke menangis melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya jatuh terpuruk sampai seperti ini. Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memandang wajah Sakura yang kini tampak tak memiliki sinar kehidupan, dipegangnnya erat tangan Sakura, sambil bergumam, "Ku mohon, kembalilah Sakura," diakhiri kecupan manis di punggung tangan Sakura.

***

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Dok?" tanya Sasuke setelah dokter Shizune keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Keadaan jiwanya cukup parah, sepertinya semua hal yang menimpanya membuat Sakura depresi akan ketakutan kehilangan yang amat besar. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya terus merawatnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Saya sudah membuatkan resep untuk demamnya," jelas dokter Shizune.

"Terima kasih, dok," ucap Sasuke datar. Penjelasan dokter Shizune sama sekali tidak memberi kesenangan bagi Sasuke, sebaliknya hatinya begitu miris mendengar penjelasan dokter Shizune.

"Satu lagi,"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke san, usahakanlah agar Sakura berhenti menangis. Karena itu bisa berakibat buruk bagi saraf matanya," ucap Shizune prihatin.

"Tentu," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Shizune dan kembali ke kamar Sakura.

"Maafkan sikap Sasuke, Shizune," ucap Mikoto pada Shizune atas sikap Sasuke yang seperti kurang berterima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto sama, sepertinya memang berat berada di posisi Sasuke jika melihat kondisi Sakura sekarang," ucap Shizune.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini," ucap Mikoto menerawang, mengingat wajah sedih Sasuke.

***

"Sasuke kun.. Sasuke kun.." suara gumaman itu membuat Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya. Sudah 7 hari sejak kejadiaan itu keadaan Sakura tidak membaik. Selang infusan masih terpasang di urat nadinya. Dengan setia, Sasuke terus menemani dan merawatnya. Dan gumaman Sakura sekecil apapun berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura. Dia menanti Sakura membuka matanya lagi. Sejak 5 hari yang lalu mata Sakura tertutup walau air mata masih keluar dari sudut-sudutnya.

"Sasuke kun, kau di mana? Kau.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Sasuke kun.. Sasuke kun.. Jangan pergi Sasuke kun.." Sakura terus bergumam dalam keterpejamannya.

"Sakura, aku disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Berharap Sakura merasakan genggamannya dan yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakannya bukanlah hal abstrak yang tak terjamah.

"Sasuke kun.." perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dan matanya sanggup menangkap siluet wajah pria yang digumamkannya sedari tadi.

"Sakura.." entah apa yang kini ada di hati Sasuke saat melihat gadis yang menjadikan setiap malamnya diselimuti kekhawatiran kini membuka kembali matanya.

"Sasuke kun. Hiks..hiks..," Sakura terisak dalam keadaannya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ssstt.. Kau tidak perlu menangis. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil merapatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke kun."

***

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura kembali masuk ke sekolah setelah satu minggu absen semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan orang tuanya. Sakura masih berangkat bersama Sasuke, terlebih lagi saat ini Sakura tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya terdiam, Sasuke menyadari hal ini.

"Sakura,.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke kun," ucap Sakura tenang. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke terlebih dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pelataran parkir Konoha High School. Sasuke belum beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura. Sakura pun akhirnya membalas pandangannya, dengan tersenyum Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke kun."

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura, Sakura langsung mengunci ruang gerak bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, cup..

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, berharap Sakuranya telah kembali. Sakura yang sempat layu itu kini kembali mekar, seiring dengan berlalunya badai. Ya, karena Sakura itu masih mempunyai pupuk bernama Sasuke.

Saat memasuki Konoha High School, seakan kutub utara magnet terletak pada Sasuke dan Sakura, semua mata bagaikan kutub selatan yang memandang ke arah mereka. Bukan karena kagum dan iri di saat bersamaan seperti biasa. Kali ini tatapan itu adalah tatapan mencemooh, iri sekaligus tidak percaya. Bukan tatapan memuja, tapi tatapan merendahkan. Dan kali ini hanya Sakura yang mendapat kehormatan tatapan kebencian itu.

Sasuke gelisah di samping Sakura, berharap Sakura tidak merasakan tatapan dari sekelilingnya. Tujuh hari cukup untuk membuktikan betapa tersiksanya melihat kepedihan Sakura. Dan dia berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi hal yang membuat Sakura menderita. Sakura sadar Sasuke mengerlingnya, berharap dia tidak menyadari tatapan dari sekelilingnya. Dan demi Sasuke, dia berjanji tidak akan lagi terpuruk. Baginya, cukup satu Sasuke di sampingnya, hidupnya harus tetap berjalan. Tidak peduli semua orang akan meninggalkannya, asal ada Sasuke, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke kun, aku masuk dulu ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis saat Sasuke mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hn," kosakata Sasuke tidak bertambah. Uchihanya benar-benar mendominasi yang membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul. Bagi Sakura, kata 'hn' adalah keindahan sendiri dari Sasuke. Kata itulah yang hampir setiap hari menemani hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sakura melangkah ke dalam kelasnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura.."

"Iya?"

"Aku tunggu di atap saat istirahat," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Tentu," ucap Sakura lalu kembali melangkah ke dalam kelasnya. Senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya perlahan memudar saat menyadari tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. 'Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Bukankah mereka temanku?' batin Sakura.

Hampir semua mata teman perempuannya kecuali Ino dan Hinata memandang jijik dan rendah padanya. Dan hampir semua mata teman lelakinya kecuali Rock Lee memandangnya seperti perempuan murahan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia tidak masuk? Kenapa mereka semua memandangku seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak Sakura.

Perlahan, Sakura menuju tempat duduknya. Ino yang sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Sakura mendekatinya, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tahu, mereka hanya cemburu karena kau mempunyai Sasuke," ucap Ino menghiburnya. Sakura tersenyum berterima kasih pada Ino.

***

"Hoi, Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya tubuh Sakura? Pasti sangat menyenangkan tidur bersama gadis seperti Sakura," ucap Pein santai.

Bukk!!

Satu tinjuan dilayangkan Sasuke ke mulut Pein.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau?!" ucap Pein marah dan berusaha membalas tinjuan Sasuke, tetapi dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berdua malah berkelahi!"

"Dia duluan yang menghajar mulutku!" teriak Pei tidak terima.

"Mulut seperti itu memang pantas dihajar," ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Woi, teme! Kau juga tidak boleh asal menghajar orang seperti itu! Kita semua kan teman! Kenapa jadi berkelahi seperti ini!"

"Lagipula aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana rasanya tidur bersama Sakura?" ucap Pein yang masih belum jera.

"Kau..!" Sasuke siap melayangkan kembali tinjuannya sebelum ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah!!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang siap untuk kedua kalinya meninju mulut Pein.

"Cih, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku dan Sakura tidak masuk?!" tanya Sasuke. Dia sadar, kali ini tatapan semua siswa begitu aneh, terutama pada Sakura.

"Loh, bukannya kau dan Sakura.."

"Sudah Pein, sebaiknya kau diam. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada si Teme!" potong Naruto sebelum ucapan Pein kembali membuat Sasuke emosi.

"Jelaskan padaku, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dengan tatapan Uchiha nya.

"Mmm.. sebelumnya maaf Sasuke. Sebenarnya kami turut prihatin atas segala yang menimpa Sakura chan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana datangnya gossip yang berhembus akhir-akhir ini,.."

"Gossip seperti apa maksudmu? Jangan bertela-tele," potong Sasuke.

"Mmm.. apa benar Sakura menjual tubuhnya agar bisa tetap hidup kaya?"

Hampir saja Naruto mendapat tinjuan Sasuke kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Pein.

"Tunggu Teme, dengarkan aku dulu.." Naruto menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Semua murid disini menyangka Sakura menjual tubuhnya padamu agar dia bisa tetep hidup bergelimang harta seperti semula. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Sakura tinggal di rumahmu, dan semua biaya hidupnya pastilah ditanggung oleh keluargamu," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, berharap sahabatnya itu tidak terbawa emosi lagi.

"Cih, kalian pikir Sakura gadis seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke datar tapi menusuk.

"Maaf, kami tentu saja tidak berfikir seperti itu. Tapi rasanya, hampir seluruh siswa beranggapan Sakura seperti itu," ucap Naruto. Sasuke lalu memandang Pein.

"Eh, mmm.. aku juga tidak berfikir seperti itu ko, Sasuke. Aku hanya.. mmm.. penasaran dengan kebenarannya," ucap Pein merasa bersalah.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat. Tapi mau tak mau, pikirannya kini melayang kepada gadis berambut pink yang selalu dicintainya. Bagaimana perasaanya jika mengetahui gossip yang beredar di sini.

***

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino saat Sakura beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Hehe.." Sakura lalu meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari kelas.

Sakura sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama dia tidak masuk. Kenapa semua tatapan mata begitu merendahkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertanyaan itu kembali terlintas di benak Sakura.

Sakura sampai di kamar kecil, dia membasahi tangannya dengan air dari wastafel di hadapannya. Belum sempat mengeringkan tangannya, dia melihat tiga orang siswi berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Mmm.. tapi untuk gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu, rasanya Sakura mengenalnya. Itu adalah Karin.

Prokk..prok..prokk..

"Hebat! Bahkan Sasuke pun mau memberikan tumpangan rumah padamu! Apa saja yang kau berikan padanya sampai Sasuke mau menampungmu?" ucap Karin sambil bertepuk tangan. Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai jawabannya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Karin.

"Oh, ayolah.. Jangan pikir kami semua bodoh, Sakura! Kami tau kau sekarang hanya orang miskin. Haruno Corp sudah jatuh bangkrut. Apa yang bisa membuatmu bertahan sekolah disini? Pasti Sasuke kan yang membiayainya? Dan apa balasanmu padanya? Keperawananmu?!" pancing Karin.

Sakura yang kini mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Karin berusaha menahan emosinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu ya?"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau lebih rendah dariku karena tidak bisa menjaga kesucianmu!" ucap Karin tenang sambil tersenyum menghina Sakura.

Plakk.. Sakura menampar pipi Karin.

"Sial! Berani sekali kau menamparku, Sakura Haruno!" Karin lalu membalas menampar Sakura, tapi tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak berani menamparmu, nona Karin?!" ucap Sakura sengit. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Karin menganggapnya gadis seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh karena mempunyai pikiran sama seperti Karin? Itu pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Kita lihat Sakura, setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu, apa Sasuke masih mau menampungmu," ucap Karin penuh kemenangan. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Belum sempat Sakura menghindar, kedua anak perempuan yang tak dikenal Sakura langsung memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sakura. Sakura masih meronta berusaha lepas dari pegangan kedua anak perempuan itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku hanya ingin menggunting mahkota yang menghiasi kepalamu. Bukankah kau pernah bilang, Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Aku ingin lihat, apa Sasuke masih mau denganmu bila rambutmu kupotong!" ucap Karin sambil menyeringai dan mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya.

Srekk.. Sreekkk.. Perlahan, jatuhlah helai demi helai rambut Sakura.

"Kalian gila!" teriak Sakura. Karin tidak memedulikan teriakan Sakura. Dia masih saja memotong rambut Sakura secara acak. Rambut indah Sakura kini hanya sebatas bahu.

Brakk.. Pintu toilet dibuka secara paksa.

"Sakura..!"

**TBC**

Fuih.. akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan.

Mmm.. ay mohon maaf buat Karin fc, mungkin Karin disini ay buat jadi agak jahat..

watak Karin disini hanya untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita. Jadi maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung..

Untuk saingan Sasuke.. Mmm.. sebenarnya bukan saingan, hanya saja tokoh itu nanti akan muncul sebagai seseorang yang melindungi Sakura..

Ay cukup terkejut, banyak yang minta Sasori ya? Hehe.. padahal aniki ku itu bakalan muncul sebagai …..*rahasia*

Karena ay begitu cinta dengan Kakashi..*dipelototin Byakkun*

Kakashi akan muncul sebagai pahlawan di akhir fic ini. Hehe..

Nah, ay mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca baik silent maupun yang sudah rela meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu.

**Naru-mania** : Aduh, senengnya dibilang dibilang keren..*kepedean*. Wkwkw.. hehe.. nda ko. Saku chan ga bodoh. Beda kelas aja, bukan dari tingkatan IQ. Ay masukin kelas 3c, karena ay dulu juga 3.3 alias 3c. hehehe… Gaara? Yapz..

**Je_jess**: Iya.. ay aja cemburu ngeliat my Saskey koi beduaan ma Saku*pundung ngintipin di pojokan* Gaara? Yapz..

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Srottt..*ngelap ingus saking terharunya* terima kasih senpai^^

**Kira Hikarii-chan**:Benarkah?*mata berbinar* wkwkw.. narsisnya diriku. Weitz?? Gaara, Sasori, Kakashi?? Tenang aja Hika cayang, semuanya bakalan ada ko. Hehe..

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Nasib Sakura emang aga tragis disini. Gomen.. tapi Sasuke ay buat cinta setengah mati ama Saku. Hehehe.. Gaara? Okelah..

**Sagara Ryuuki**: Anakku cayang…*didupak Kika* wkwkwkwkwk… wew, pengen Sasori ya?? Okelah, dia muncul ko, tapi ntar aja di chap akhir. Jadi………..*himitsu*Hehehe..

**Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi**: Weiz, Sasori ya? Hehe.. Tenang, Sasori koi bakal muncul..

**chiu-chiu Hatake** : Kakashi?? Okelah say, dia bakal jadi pahlawan! Oh, kakashi my sweet love!!*digantung Kaka fc*

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette:** aduh, say.. nama kamu panjang ya. Hehehe.. ay panggil Zie chan aja ya?*puppy eyes* wew Saskey, kamu dibilang mesum. Hoho…

**elONE 1128** : Aih.. Kamu sama kaya ay, pengen dua-duanya. Abiz sama-sma keren. Hehehe.. Makanya dua-duanya akan ay buat jadi pahlawan.. wkwkw..*ditampol gara-gara g konsisten*

**Nanako-Hime:** Hai.. salam kenal juga Nanako chan!*ngelambain tangan* aduh, senengnya fic ay disukai. Makasih ya..

**Mila Rikudo Sakura** : Sasori?? Hehe.. dia ada ko.. Makasih ya ripiuna

Yapz.. seperti chap sebelumnya.. Ripiu lagi ya? Wkwkwkwkwkk..*puppy eyes*

Arigatou


	3. Lembaran Hidup

**The Language Of Heart**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

The Language Of Heart punya Aya^.^

SasuSaku.. xxxSaku

* * *

**BAB III**

**Lembaran Kehidupan

* * *

**

"Sasuke kun, kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku?"

"Ssstt.."

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"Pejamkan matamu. Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat bahasa hatimu."

"Bahasa hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah, akan selalu menemanimu, walau semua orang meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke kun."

* * *

**BAB III

* * *

**

Ino dan Hinata muncul dari balik pintu toilet yang dibuka secara paksa. Mereka langsung menghampiri Karin dan teman-temannya yang masih memegangi Sakura. Sakura terkejut sekaligus bersyukur melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, hah?" maki Ino pada Karin. Sakura membebaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua siswi suruhan Karin.

"Cih, rupanya teman-temannya sudah datang. Ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan teman-teman si 'pelacur'," ucap Karin sambil melayangkan pandangan jijiknya pada Sakura. Ingin rasanya ia menampar Karin sekali lagi. Tapi Sakura sadar, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

Karin dan kedua temannya pergi dari toilet menyisakan sunyi diantara Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata. Ino dan Hinata bingung harus berkata apa? Apalagi melihat rambut Sakura yang kini tinggal sebahu. Mereka bisa menebak pasti Karin sudah memberitahu _gossip_ yang beredar tentang Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan atau tepatnya tanyakan pada kedua sahabatnya. Baginya takdir tidak adil, teganya takdir mengizinkan _gossip_ itu berhembus tepat disaat dia kehilangan keluarganya.

"Sakura.., kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Hanya Hinata dan Ino yang percaya bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin serendah itu dengan menjual dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Oh ya, terima kasih… Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku," ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang koridor. Tak hentinya tatapan hina para siswi dan tatapan nafsu para siswa mengiringi langkahnya. Sasuke… Hanya satu nama itu yang terlintas dalam benak Sakura. Hanya karena nama itu, Sakura merasa hidupnya masih berarti. Sakura langsung menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana Sasuke berjanji akan menemuinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ke atap sekolah. Angin segar menyambut dan menggelitik wajahnya sesampainya di atap. Sakura berdiri di tepi kawat penyangga, memejamkan matanya, berharap apa yang dialaminya hanya mimpi. Mulai dari kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya, harta keluarganya yang disita, sampai dengan _gossip _yang menimpanya di sekolah. Satu hal yang masih Sakura syukuri, yaitu Sasuke. Sakura merasa tenang, asal tak kehilangan Sasuke, Sakura percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya. Perlahan sang empunya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura. Dipeluknya Sakura dari belakang. Sakura yang terkejut langsung membuka matanya, secara _reflex_ bibirnya mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun..."

"Sakura..." jawab suara itu sambil melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Sakura dan dengan lembut memainkan rambut Sakura dari belakang.

Dan Sakura begitu terkejut saat mendapati bukan suara Sasuke lah yang menjawab panggilannya. Melainkan suara seorang pria yang Sakura kenal sebagai suara…

Sai…

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sai yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Segera Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sai.

"Sai! Mau apa kau?" teriak Sakura pada Sai. Sakura terkejut saat mengetahu memang Sai yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sakura, kau jangan terlalu berlagak suci. Aku tahu apa saja yang sudah kau berikan pada Sasuke," ucap Sai tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Plakk…

Sakura menampar pipi Sai. Sai hanya mengelus pelan pipinya sebelum meneruskan berkata,

"Apa yang kau mau Sakura? Uangkah? Aku bisa memberimu ribuan kali lebih banyak dari yang Sasuke berikan," ucap Sai sambil terus menatap Sakura dengan penuh nafsu sebelum meneruskan dengan membisikan kata di telinga Sakura, "...jika kau mau menemaniku tidur satu malam."

Sakura berusaha menampar Sai sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini tangan Sai lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan jual mahal, Sakura. Kau tidak percaya aku bisa membayarmu dengan mahal? Ini!" ucap Sai lalu mengeluarkan puluhan lembar uang yang ia sebar di hadapan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merasa direndahkan. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benakknya bahwa Sai akan bersikap seperti ini. Sai yang begitu baik, Sai yang ramah, Sai, sahabatnya yang selalu ada di sampingnya, Sai yang selalu membantunya saat pelajaran, Sai, Sai, Sai, nama itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sai yang selama ini ia kenal bukanlah Sai yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" teriak Sakura penuh emosi. "Kenapa Sai? Jawab aku? Kemana Sai yang selama ini aku kenal?"

"Kemana? Dan aku tanya dimana hatimu Sakura saat aku membutuhkanmu? Dimana? Selama ini kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu Sakura. Aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada di sampingmu, membantumu, menemanimu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Pernahkan sedikit pun kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Sasuke dan melihatku? Tidak..." Sai tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bagimu hanya Sasuke segalanya."

Sakura sedikit sadar akan apa yang dikatakan Sai, sahabatnya yang mencintainya. Sakura sadar akan perasaan Sai padanya. Berulang kali Ino dan Hinata mengatakan hal ini padanya, hanya ia yang berpura-pura tidak sadar dan menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa Sai menyukainya. Tapi, apa dengan ini Sai membalasnya?

"Kali ini aku akan buktikan padamu Sakura, aku lebih baik dari Sasuke," ucap Sai lalu bergerak maju mendekati Sakura.

"Mau apa, kau?" Sakura mundur sampai tubuhnya bersandar pada kawat pembatas.

Sai terus mendekatinya, dan Sakura membencinya saat bibir Sai mengecup paksa bibirnya. Ciuman ini terasa menyakitkan. Bukan ciuman seperti ini yang diharapkan Sakura. Sai terus mencium paksa Sakura, lidahnya berusaha menerobos pertahanan bibir Sakura. Sakura menangis... Hatinya sakit merasakan perlakuan dari orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. 'Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Sai?'

Sasuke yang tiba di atap terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang siswa berambut hitam, Sai. Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sai. Dengan emosi Sasuke menarik Sai yang masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sai.

Buggh..!

Sai terjatuh saat pukulan Sasuke tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Sai bangkit dan berusaha membalas pukulan Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya, dengan cepat membalas pukulan itu dengan tendangan. Tapi sayang, kali ini Sai berhasil menghindar dan melayangkankan pukulan ke bibir Sasuke. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, Sasuke!" Sai berusaha kembali memukul Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menhindar dan membalas meninju pipi Sai.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Liat saja, Sasuke. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Sai lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, brengsek!"

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk, tangannya menutupi wajahnya, isakan tangis terdengar di dela-sela jari itu. Sasuke menyentuh lembut bahu Sakura sebelum menariknya dalam dekapannya. Tangannya ia perintahkan untuk membelai rambut Sakura, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sang pemilik. Sesaat tangan itu merasakan perubahan _signifikan_ pada rambut Sakura. Dengan lembut Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sai?" Sakura berkata lirih. Kenapa di antara sekian pria yang memandang rendah dirinya saat ini, kenapa harus Sai? Sai? Sai sahabatnya…

Sasuke terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan Sakura. Kadang ia berpikir, mengapa takdir terlalu kejam pada Sakura, Sakura-nya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain terus mendekap Sakura, melindunginya dari segala hal yang mungkin akan mengganggu Sakura-nya. Sasuke tak ingin melihat Sakuranya layu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan menatap lembut wajah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke balik memandang wajah Sakura. Terilhat gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?"

Takdir…

Mungkinkah itu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mendera hati Sakura.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Maaf, karena saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini setelah sekian lamanya…*pundung*

Mungkin Anda sekalian sudah lupa cerita sebelumnya. Hehee… Sekali lagi, maaf…*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ada yang sadar? Fic ini berubah Rate? Hehehe…XDD

Tenang aja, ga aka nada lemon ko..:p

Hanya saja menurut saya, bahasa dalam fic ini terlalu berlebihan jika ditaruh di Rate T…

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan memberikan kesan pesan di chapter sebelumnya, maaf saya tidak bisa balas satu persatu…

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini..

Ripiu donk?#plakk…XDD

**Aya^^14082010**


End file.
